User blog:Xasparaz/The Life We Live
=Chapter One: Welcome To My Life= I was asleep. I had not slept this well in weeks it had seemed. As the sun shined in through my open window I slowly shuffled to my feet. The breezy cool air swept in through my window to greet me. "Good Lord!" I moved over and shut the window. "More sleep ruined because It was too cold!" I looked down grumpily to the floor. It was a nice floor. Or at least it was until I fell off my bed and knocked a few random paint cans on it. I am not a very Lucky person it seems. I yawned off the rest of my sleep and went on to handle my morning business. I checked in my closet. It was filled wall to wall with suits. Black suits with several red detailing marks. I put one on and slipped on some shoes. I soon left my room to go to eat. It was a dreary day In the Town. It seemed almost everywhere the world was under attack. People were dying left and right and entire Kingdoms were dropping off the map. You see the world had ventured into a new battlefield. Monsters which had never been imagined to be real existed. Not only that but they were laying siege to the world. Mankind was losing. You see This tale takes place in one such town. Little did they know they would soon find themselves on the front-lines. They needed help. They needed heroes. I was just stepping out onto the porch for the morning. It was 1Pm. I began my daily stroll to the market. I was a craftsman. As I went out I gathered up small things from the local shops. Lumber, Bread, Fish, Stone. Small things. Some I used for my Trade. The rest, well, a Man has to eat you know. So as I purchased my materials I headed back home to do some work. However I was stopped by a child. "Sir." He looked up at me with sad droopy eyes. "Cwan I Pwease Hwave Swome Fwish?" I looked down at him. He was the Mayor's child. Not only that but He was 10 years old and on the verge of being portly. I bent down, took out some fish, and gave him an eye. He stomped angrily and went on to harass other townspeople much poorer than he. "Well, at least he can call it a diet" I chuckled to myself. I was almost on my front porch when something hit me in the back of the head. It hurt. I turned around to notice the rather large pineapple on the ground. Someone had chucked a pineapple at my head... However as I looked around all I saw was a strange old man rocking on the ground. "Huh..." I paused and thought to myself " It's probably just that kid from before getting revenge." I turned around again. *THUNK* "DANGNABBIT!" I Turned around upset by the fact I had gotten hit again. This time there were three pineapples on the ground. This time the person threw 2 pineapples at me... However I was still alone aside from the seemingly senile old man who was busy doing cartwheels and rubbing his butt on the stonework like a dog. I Turned around slowly...… *THUMP* THUMPA* THUMPITY THUMP* I whirled around to Get hit in the face by another Pineapple. At least I dodged the next one. The old man was Conjuring up Pineapples of all things. I was flabbergasted. As he stood there A blue light shot out of his hand and another pineapple appeared. I knew what came next. I quickly tucked and rolled to my left. Right into a patch of thorns. I managed to untangle myself after getting hit. I was angry now. This pineapple junky of a wizard was going to play. I pointed over to him. "YOU'RE GON..." I stopped. At the tip of my finger a blue light had appeared. It grew Brighter before it Flashed and the ground in front of me exploded. I stood there shivering. I had no Idea what I did or how. The Wizard stopped as well. He walked over and looked me over, apparently feigning mental incapabilities prior. "So it is you after all..." He whispered. He clapped and my world faded into to darkness. =Chapter Two: The Half Blood= Elite woke up with a start. He was having the same nightmare he had for the past three weeks. It was no wonder though. He and his village had been attacked. He was the only survivor. He Had managed to barely get out alive after one of the monsters bit him. However as That monster bit deeply into his arm wrenching into his flesh he pulled off his grandfather's lucky sword from the wall, and thrust it deeply into its skull. As he removed the golden blade from the corpse he made his way for one of the old escape tunnels. He knew it was too late for everyone else. He knew it was past too late. He had to save himself at the least. Elite had managed to get out into the night and had been roaming ever since. The sword He carried had immense power granted By The Order Of Thorns, which his grandfather was once in. He himself was already was already a grand swordsman. And Had progressed into the Elite Military class even in his early years. This was how he received his title from his fellow peers. But no more would he has such luxuries, as his nightmares grew worse so did the infection on his arm. It appeared that when the monster opened up his arm, After killing it, its blood had seeped into the open wound. All his veins shown a dark purple, clearly visible on the skin, His face on one side Had become scaly and a much deeper Black. The eye on this side no longer had pupils. It appeared as a cloud made of purple. He couldn't see out of it. Miraculously his would had healed within two days. Most likely do to the spilling of blood, and after effect of infection. All he knew was he had to find help. As The day passed slowly further and further into the night he pondered to himself. "What can I do?" He looked upon noticeable change to most of his body. "I just hope someone else knows. I need help fast." All of a sudden a noise stirred the forest area he was camping out at. Elite stood up. "Who's out there!" He heard what almost sounded like laughter. He backed up to a tree and drew his sword, awaiting what lay out there. He heard the plants move around. Whatever it was getting closer. And closer. And closer, Until... Out from the bushes... The Creature came forth. "Hello their, Master" And it swooped in on him... =Chapter Three:The Apprentice= "Neena get over Here!" The old Wizard was sitting in his jacuzzi still in his robe. "Go make me some lemonade" Neena looked down. "Sir? But can't you conjure…" The wizard cut her off. "Go Make Meh my lemononady!" Neena left to go make a glass. She was upset. She had taken a job as the wizard's apprentice. She wished to learn the trade of magic which was already in her blood. However all the wizard had done was make her his servant. Sure he taught a cleaning spell or two but nothing useful in the realms of magic. "Ave you gots meh cup o stuff Yet?" The wizard called out. Neena was about to call out "Yes" but she stopped. "Forget the wizard" she thought "He needs to learn some manners" She marched over to the wizard and Grabbed the Jacuzzi and began going off on the wizard about all the misfortune he put her through. She however didn't notice that during her anger she had frozen both the pool and wizard solid. She went to lie down in her quarters. It took three hours for her to finally realize the wizard was dead. She was almost happy. At least she had a library of spells now. Neena was from a small village. One of her parents was a half elf, while the other was a mage. She simply had magic in her blood. Neena grew up shrouded however as she was abandoned during the dissipation of the old order. Both of her parents were members and were now wanted for treason. Neena never met them. Instead she grew up along the natives of the Twinkling forest. A haven to sprites, faries and other creatures. Neena was treated as family after they found her at a young age. While having no direct parents she was close enough to the gathered denizens of the land. As she grew older they taught her many things, living off the land and taking care of her self. They also showed her her first magic. When Neena was first introduced she started things with a bang. Her overpowered spellwork on the trees caused a small sapling to sprout into an enormous oak. Such power was not normally seen in the forest and certainly not by new mages. This worried the forest dwellers. As such they sent her out to find a wizard who could teach her to control her Magic. It wasn't long before she found the home of the now Mr. Frosty who took her in with a less then righteous intent. Neena had decided she had better come down sometime lest the wizard have more time to think of some horrible punishment for her. "All right, I'm ready Let's...." She stopped dead mid-sentence. She was looking at the wizard who was frozen solid in the tub. She looked around nervously to see if someone was lurking. However as time passed she knew it was her fault. On the other hand the wizard was a pest to the community anyway. Some trash men, moved the ice sculpture to the dump later that day. Neena however had suddenly became immersed in what she never dreamed possible. From wall to wall she found spells of various types. However her magic only seemed to work on plants or nature. She could not move things, or create things, or even change things. When she attempted nothing would happen. She learned however this was not all unnatural for wizards. As classing goes she would most likely be a Dryad. A wizard that's focus was on Nature and harmony (even if she just froze a person solid) Neena finally knew what she could do. =Chapter Four: Wakey Wakey= I felt groggy. I was still mostly asleep but was waking up. For some reason my lungs burned and my arms hurt. I had and awful headache like someone had bludgeoned me upside the head. "So you think it's him?" I awoke the rest of way with a start. "He's showing all the signs" I noticed where I was. And it wasn't good. I was hanging upside down in what appeared to be a torture chamber. I had to find a way out. "But what if he isn't?" I looked around for something to get me out of the cuffs I was hanging in. I saw an old mealy chair nearby. I swung back and forth until I managed to grab it with my legs. I then proceeded to flip up and wrap backwards around the chain above me. I managed to wedge a splinter off the chair. "if he isn't we just kill him anyway. One more Wizard dead." I knew what was coming. "Shi...." I dropped the chair and began picking the lock. "I just heard something!" I felt the lock click and dropped down. I had to act fast, so I grabbed the chair and stood by the exit passage. "I think our little friend is trying to escape…" I waited quietly. The two wizards slowly creeped forward. The old wood flooring still made their sneaking rather ineffective. One of them managed to get their foot stuck in it. "Don't think you'll be able" *THUMP* The wizard ate a rather large amount of chair. "What's going on in there!??" The wizard still stuck in ground was apparently still having trouble. I managed to replace the currently unconscious one back into my locks. I picked back up the chair, walked around the corner and slammed it on the wizard. He was going to severe damage in both his head and legs due to the fact that although he was unconscious, due to the fact he was partially in the hole he was unable to fall all the way after it caught on his leg. I began the rest of my escape. As soon as I exited the "interrogation chamber" I noticed the rest of the trip would not be easy. The room may have appeared to be a dungeon, but I was on the top floor of a huge flying fortress. I peered out over the edge. Down below lay many miles of drop. Through which cloud cover blocked all visibility. "Great freakin lord." I Heaved out to myself. Today was going to be a long day. I looked around for any way to escape. If it flew, it had a pilot. But then again it was a castle of wizards. I thought to myself… "Perhaps I can make an escape route?" A sly Grin Crept across my face. I began sneaking across the upper garrison. Much better then my previous captors thankfully. I took a great effort to gather reconnaissance to assure I wasn't going to be caught. The castle was heavily guarded. But even so, that was just because it was a few hundred wizards compared to a few thousand soldiers. I crept down the first tower slowly, avoiding conflict thus far. However a guard was Standing in the doorway of my escape route. I snuck up behind him, Grabbed his shoulder and mouth around the neck and twisted as hard as possible. After a sharp crack and some lifting, the guard was now hidden inside a chest. I knew this was going to be happening a lot. I had to keep moving. I sprinted to the other side where I found a barracks. Luckily only one of the Mage guards was there, and they were asleep. I outfitted my self in their garbs. I grabbed a few blades as well. The Mage however woke up. He went to sound the alarm, but instead was carved up the back. I grabbed his ID before tossing him out nearby window into the endless void of the sky below. At least I could blend now. I only needed to find out where they make wooden and clothen supplies... =Chapter Five: The Case of The Misguided Minion= Elite Backed up into a tree. "Stay Back!" The Creature came forth and reered over him "Hello Master" Then it laid down in front of him. Elite was flabergasted. A giant Seemingly demonic half flaming dog had rushed out of the bushes in a flurry of madness and fierce prowress only to lie down in front of him and wag a bony tail. Elite stood up. "Erm what?" The Hellhound rolled over. "I was told to find you and carry out my Master's bidding, I guess that means you are my new Master, Master." Elite Had a feeling in his gut that wasn't what the old master meant by that at all. "So what do you need of me?" The dog began rolling around on a small grassbed lighting small patches of potential wildfire. "Er, Um..." Elite was unsure wether he belived the creature. He finally assumed it really was just not that Bright. "Master? Why are you looking at me like that?" Elite shook his head out of the trance. He was compaaring the dog the horrible creatures which killed his family. "Do you have a name?" The dog.. Thing.. sat up. "Yes, it's" And with a very sudden change to a menacing tone he replied "PRAENUNTIUS DE IGNEAS PERDITIONEM ET DAMNATIONEM AETERNAM." "I uh.." Elite looked down on The creature. it was sitting down, like a small puppy aside from being 4 feet tall while sitting, Black and blood red furred and partially on fire and skeletal. He supposed it looked kinda looked cute. Kinda."If you don't like my name you can change it. That was just what my old master called me." Elite decided its current Latin name was most likely not something he wanted to be associated with. "I.. Um.. I'll call you.." He looked into it's face. between all the fire it was attempting to do the puppy dog face. Instead it kinda frightened Elite. "If I name you will you leave?" The dogmonster whimpered. "Do you not love me anymore?" Elite Groaned. He realized the dog was of no threat to him, but also the extenet of the little inferno's threat. "Wait! that's it." The Dog Looked at him. "I'll call you litlle inferno." The Dog jumped around joyfully lightng several nearby brushwork on fire. Elite decided it was best if he left the forest area with the flaming nimcompoop. Elite and The Dog had been journeying for a day two since then slowly beging to understand each other. The dog had no understanding of humans aside from the monsters which wrote them off as mincemeat. The Dog had trouble understanding Elite was human though due to his scent and visible feature distortions. Elite undertsood what the dog was through it's stories as well. And Just how massive the threat really was. He had to find help, both for him, the dog, and the sake of civilzation as we all know it. And he knew just the place. But until he could reach he would learn as much as possible. He Found out the Dog was actually a familiar. A summoned creature on an astral plane. A soul bound to form a persay, and an immensly powerful one at that. Due to the fact the creatured relaeased itself from it's own bondage it's soul roamed without anyone to unbound it. This meant instead of a demon dog He could make it something less.. Demonic. As for himself there was nothing he knew doable. He still had to try though. he was becoming something untagible on the outside. He knew what had happened though. The monsters bile had infected him with a poison. A poison meant to turn him into one of them, but he got away and it only managed to infected half of him, keeping the other half human. He knew it had stopped spreading. He knew in most terms with magic this meant the effect was setting in. When this happens you are stuck like that for life. But he had to find a way. He had to.. Category:Blog posts